


everything to me

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, I think?, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Jake looked at her with a cold smile. The monster that lived within him for years was released.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	everything to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mess and short lmao
> 
> Prompt Requests:  
> "You deserve better."  
> "Did it ever occur to you that you're hurting me too?"  
> "You were everything to me."

Footsteps echoed in the quiet as the man paced the length of the small room. Two pairs of eyes followed his every move, bodies tense and ready for the next hit to come.

Nick directly, and Ellie mentally.

If you listened close enough, the only other sound was the dripping of blood leaving a gradually expanding puddle on the ground. 

Jake Malloy glanced at them from his pacing, knife still held firmly in his hand covered in Nick’s blood, leaving a trail of droplets in his wake. A man broken from his own doing, the shell he created of the perfect man cracked beyond repair as his true colors showed.

“Don’t you see?” Jake said, crouching down in front of Ellie who was trying her hardest not to look at the knife, feeling sick at the sight of Nick’s blood and the image of it happening replaying in a loop in her head. “I don’t want to hurt you Ellie.” He went to grab for one of her hands taped to the metal chair, but stopped at the way she flinched back almost violently.”You deserve better.” Standing up, he looked at Nick. “He  _ deserves _ to be hurt-”

“Did it ever occur to you that you’re hurting me too?” Ellie said in almost one sentence with a snap to her voice. “You hurting him  _ does _ hurt me Jake!”

“You’ll thank me later.” He said coldly, walking over to Nick.

Ellie didn’t know who screamed first. Her witnessing the man she loved hurt once again, or Nick who was drifting off from blood loss screaming as Jake sliced the knife across his skin.

“ _ Stop Jake! Please stop! _ ” 

Her sobs joined the sound of Nick’s pained groans, no longer having the energy for more.

Jake looked at her with a cold smile. The monster that lived within him for years was released.

* * *

She didn’t know how much time passed when the noise upstairs started. 

Ellie held her breath listening, heart racing once her tired brain registered what she was hearing. 

Gunshots sounded minutes before the door to the basement busted open. Ellie let out a cry of relief at seeing Gibbs and McGee. She prayed for them to come, oh how she prayed.

Gibbs ran over to Nick while McGee came to her.

Her gaze was so focused on them that she barely responded to McGee’s question on if she was okay, essentially shoving him away once he freed her from the chair. 

“Ellie-” McGee tried to say as she jumped up from the chair and wavered from sitting so long combined with her mental state.

“I’m fine.” She mumbled. 

“Ambulance is already on its way.” Gibbs told them right as she dropped to her knees. His jacket pressed against Nick’s biggest open wound.

McGee went beside Gibbs to put pressure on some of the other cuts that were still bleeding profusely. 

“Nick?” Ellie said softly with a sniffle. “Nick can you hear me?”

A breath left her with a sad smile when he nodded slowly, eyes fluttering open to look at her.

“Ellie..I..”

“Shh.” She ran her fingers through his hair gently, her other hand resting on his cheek. “It’s okay Nick, help is coming you just have to hold on.”

“Can’t.” He mumbled. 

“ _ Yes  _ you can! You’re the strongest person I know!” Tears slid down her cheeks.

“Y-You-” Nick coughed, face scrunching up in pain. “You were everything to me.”

He coughed again, this time blood coming from his mouth as he started choking on it.

Everything faded into a blur at the sight before her eyes.

Right as he stopped breathing EMTs came rushing into the room, McGee coming up behind her to pull her away from where she was clinging to his hand like a lifeline.

Ellie just remembered  _ screaming _ his name.

* * *

Life they say comes full circle sooner or later. Maybe not in the same way, but it does.

Once upon a time she sat on the edge of a hospital bed holding Qasim’s hand with tears streaming down her face. Then it was another hospital bed, this time holding Nick’s hand feeling nothing but relief that he was alive and okay. 

Now here she was, on the edge of Nick’s hospital bed again but with dried tear tracks on her cheeks, Nick’s hand gripped tightly in her own. He was alive, just with a few struggles in the next weeks and possible months to come.

When his eyes at last opened and he smiled at her—Ellie finally  _ breathed _ .

“You mean everything to me too.” She whispered, pressing the softest of kisses to his lips.


End file.
